Sirius, comment on fait les bébés?
by Maewan
Summary: UA, Sirius a obtenu la garde de Harry après la mort de James et Lily en cette funeste nuit d'octobre. Un jour cependant, le petit garçon lui pose une question à laquelle il ne s'était pas encore préparé à répondre et cela vas se voir.
1. Chapter 1

Alors tout d'abord pour bien commencer cet OS je vais me présenter, je suis Maewan et je suis de retour pour ce petit chapitre de notre sorcier favori.

Ensuite le truc très chiant là : **les personnages et l'univers ne sont PAS à moi, tout est à la talentueuse JKR qui n'est plus à présenter n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne touche rien pour l'écriture de ce navet qui va suivre, écris sur un coups de tête.**

Vous êtes toujours là ? Alors ceci est un UA dans lequel Sirius n'a jamais été emprisonner et donc a vu Harry grandir après la mort de James et Lily, ensuite... à vous de lire ! Car voici comment Padfoot ce débrouille quand l'une des situations que les parents redoutent se produit !

* * *

><p>Il était prêt de 23h dans le foyer de Goddric Hollow cette nuit là et Sirius venait de quitter la chambre de son filleul après avoir vérifier pour la énième fois que son petit respirait et ne faisait pas de mauvais rêves. C'était une habitude pour l'animagus qui avait instauré ce rituel depuis que James et Lily Potter avait été assassiné par le mage noir il y a de cela 4 ans maintenant.<p>

Quand il voyez à quel point Harry grandissait et ressemblait à son père Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire fièrement et d'en même temps s'en vouloir de voler leur rôle de parents à ses amis, ce sentiment l'avait surtout envahi aujourd'hui alors qu'ils étaient au parc et que le petit mutin l'avait appeler 'papa' alors qu'ils se poursuivaient en riant. Sous la surprise l'animagus n'avait pas réagit très rapidement, puis en se raisonnant avait expliquer à l'héritier de James qu'il n'était pas son père, que son papa et sa maman était chez les anges et qu'en attendant qu'il trouve un portoloin pour revenir il devait s'occuper de lui. Non il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire clairement à ce bambin de tout juste 5 ans que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais, surtout quand lui même espérait encore et attendait encore le hiboux de James annonçant qu'ils rentreraient de son voyage surprise d'ici peu.

Dans ses pensées le parrain du Survivant se rendit dans la cuisine pour finir de ranger le bazar qu'ils avaient mis rien qu'aujourd'hui. Il fallait dire que leur maison tenait plus de la cours de récréation que d'un lieu où un adulte se devait d'éduquer un enfant pour lui apprendre à tenir en place et le préparer à l'école. Remus se chargeait de cela lui même lors de ses visites quotidienne et tentait d'intéresser le petit à d'autre choses qu'au pitrerie de son « imbécile de parrain », ce qui était peine perdu vu le duo d'enfer que ces deux là formaient.

Le dernier héritier de la lignée des Black souriaient à ces souvenirs quand il entendit des pas dans les escaliers avant de voir une tête brune, ensommeillée et totalement ébouriffée passer la porte avec une petite moue chagrinée. Cette moue avait été sur le visage de Harry depuis qu'il avait vu une femme avec son bébé dans les bras au parc et Sirius soupçonnait que cela cache une question comme où se trouve sa maman.

Voyant que le gamin ne semblait pas décider à venir Sirius s'agenouilla au sol et tendit ses bras dans lesquels le petit garçon vint se réfugier en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et serrant d'une main son t-shirt. Une fois son colis réceptionner le grand brun s'installa dans le canapé et berçait l'enfant avant de prendre la parole.

« Alors bonhomme... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as une question en tête depuis la dame du parc hein ? » interrogea faussement l'homme alors que le visage de Harry s'empourprait tandis qu'il sembla trouver ses mains fort intéressante.

Dans son esprit le sorcier préparait déjà sa réponse, persuader que la question à laquelle il avait pensée était la bonne, et après un petit temps le minois attendrissant se leva vers lui, laissant sortir des paroles auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas, ou du mois pas aussi tôt.

« Dis Sirius... comment qu'on fait les bébés ? »

Cette question, il n'y avait jamais penser. Comment le fils de James pouvait poser cette question si tôt alors que son futur charisme d'adolescent lui offrirait tous les moyens de l'apprendre par lui-même ? Pourquoi diable devait-il répondre à cette question. A ce moment d'ailleurs Sirius eu une pensée pour la défunte madame Potter, elle aurait sû quoi dire à ce moment, voir même totalement faire dévié le sujet. Hors là il n'y avait aucune possibilité de fuite, le petit avait saisi depuis longtemps qu'il avait un total contrôle sur son parrain, en particulier avec la tête qu'il lui offrait dans le cas présent. C'est-à-dire une petite lippe, les yeux suppliant et tétant son pouce en penchant la tête.

« hm... euh... Harry, pourquoi cette question ? »

« et bah la madame tout à l'heure elle avait un bébé et les madames c'est des mamans et je veux savoir comment le bébé il arrive. Maman elle est partit chercher un bébé avec papa ? »

Les pensées se mélangeait dans l'esprit de l'ancien Gryffondor qui cherchait une issue. Issue qu'il pensa trouver dans une faute dans la phrase du petit.

« On dit une dame Harry, pas une madame. »

« Dame oui, mais comment la dame elle a le bébé ? »

« Bon... attend moi je reviens... »

Mêlant le geste à la parole le canidé déposa l'enfant sur le canapé et s'éloigna vers la cuisine et revint en tenant dans ses mains deux produits tout à fait comestibles qui intriguèrent encore plus le gamin, il avait posé une question, pas demander de quoi manger. Puis Sirius se ré-installa. Montrant à Harry la saucisse et le donut qu'il tenait dans chaque main.

« Alors... pour faire un bébé c'est comme de la cuisine. Il faut mélanger les ingrédients qui sont mures. Pour les garçons le petit asticot devient une grande saucisse et pour les filles les petits-pain deviennent un groooos donuts. »

Devant le ridicule de son explication Sirius se stoppa pour guetter le rire de Harry mais non, celui-ci l'écoutait avec intérêt et semblait gober toute son explication. C'est donc désespéré qu'il continua son explication, pensant déjà aux moqueries de Remus lorsqu'il lui dirait cela.

« Donc le papa et la maman suivent le livre de cuisine des bébés et le papa met sa saucisse dans le trou du donut de la maman et il bouge comme ça »

Dans le même temps l'adulte mimait avec les deux aliments l'action, se sentant très bête et en même temps refoulant un fou-rire qui montait en lui malgré sa gêne.

« Hm et donc euh... la saucisse du papa elle grossit et euh... il crache du lait dans le donut de la maman, mais c'est un lait spécial avec des bébés et les bébés font la course sur un balai et celui qui arrive en premier il grandit dans le ventre de la maman dans un grand vif d'or qui le protège au cas où le papa recommencerai souvent à jouer avec maman à faire des recettes de cuisine. »

La stupeur se lisait sur le visage de Harry qui assimilait doucement les explications de son tuteur, lui qui pensait que les bébés étaient amener par des lutins mignons pendant la nuit, il ne pensait pas du tout à cela. Ce qui acheva de le choquer cependant ce fût de voir son cher parrain manger la saucisse et le donut de la démonstration en lui offrant un sourire. Sourire qui s'effaca quand le gamin se leva en et partit en courant dans la chambre qu'il verrouilla. De l'intérieur deux voix lui parvinrent, l'informant que Harry avait chipé une fois de plus son miroir à double sens et que donc il parlait actuellement à Remus. Lycan qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver et se jeta sur Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Espèce de chien stupide qu'as-tu dit à ton filleul pour qu'il affirme que tu es un mangeur de bébés ? »

Se rendant compte de sa gaffe l'animagus entrepris cependant de tout expliquer à son ami en premier lui, détaillant avec soin ce qui s'était passer et sans surprise le loup éclata de rire, à tel point que les larmes envahissaient son regard plus que moqueur actuellement, et chaque fois que le regard ambre se reposait sur le visage du maraudeur son fou rire repartait de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'un coussin lui atterrisse en plein visage, envoyé par nul autre que Sirius.

« Et toi donc comme un idiot tu as manger la saucisse et le donut de démonstration. Pas étonnant qu'il soit choquer ce petit. Bon attend je reviens je vais lui expliquer. »

Toujours à rire le lycan se rendit à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre de l'enfant qui sauta dans ses bras en répétant la même phrase que tout à l'heure. C'est à dire que Sirius est un mangeur de bébés. Remus soupira amusé avant de s'assoir et de le bercer pour le rassurer.

Longuement il lui expliqua que ceux acheté en magasin était de la viande comestible et que ceux qui étaient aux garçons et au filles restaient accrochés pour toujours. Que dans la viande il n'y avait pas du tout de bébé et que Sirius n'avait manger que de la viande et un gâteau.

« N'a pas bébé ? Promis tonton Mus ? »

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà mentit petit bonhomme ? »

« Nah ! »

« Alors va faire un gros bisous à Sirius, il est tout triste que tu soit partit en criant. »

En souriant il vit donc Harry dévaler les escaliers en riant et entendit le bruit d'une chute, sans doute le gamin qui avait sauté encore trop fort sur son parrain et l'avait donc envoyer au sol. En témoignait les éclats de rire venant du rez de chaussée. Il fallait dire, qui à part Sirius aurait la stupidité d'expliquer cela de cette façon à un enfant et d'ensuite manger les deux choses ? Non personne sauf Sirius évidemment.

D'ailleurs bien des années après Remus et Harry se moqueraient encore du meilleur ami de James déclanchant des batailles très amusante au sein du foyer.

Mais cela... c'est une autre histoire !

* * *

><p>Alors alors alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? *_* j'attends vos opinions avec impatience afin de savoir si vous avez aimez ou pas !<p> 


	2. Réponses aux review

**Réponses au reviews**

* * *

><p>Vu les reviews reçut pour cet os je ne peut que répondre tellement j'adore " Merciiii<p>

**liilys** : Merci. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé :)

**brigitte26** : Merci à toi. J'ai bien ris en écrivant... Big bisous à toi aussi :D

**hinode64** : Ne me remercie pas voyons ! C'est à moi de remerciée les lecteurs. Surtout quand c'est si gentil.

**Tam83** : Je dois avouer qu'ils étaient assez allumés La dedans surtout Sirius haha !

**Victoria Boubouille** : Merci Victoria. Oui à 4 ans on donne des explications plus soft mais c'était trop tentant pour moi haha. Bisous et merci.

Bon ensuite je vais vars expliquer l'idée de cette histoire. Enfin La venue de l'affaire donnuttlsaucisse. En vérité tout est venu d'un délire RPG où un personnage, le mien, est gamin et demande comment en fait les bébé, et j'ai en cette explication' original hein ? XD


End file.
